Destinies Intertwined
by Seiji Kamiya
Summary: A Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenlei and many more. The world had always been under attack, will the digidestined have to save the world from it. Is Seiji more than just Tai's and Kari's cousin. Watch the amazing battles against this new threat.
1. A Guardian is Born

Chapter 1  
  
A Guardian is Born  
  
Seiji : Well this is my first fic so go easy on me.  
  
*IMPORTANT* Firstly you will need to read the first 2 chapters. The characters there play a important role in they story later on, especially in the couples part. The reason why I'm doing 2 chapters on an original character is to build his personality and get you to know him better. Most writers just throw in characters and hope the readers remember them. Well Seiji here as you will see is Kari's cousin. He is very close to her and you will find out more.  
  
Here's the deal. The problem is most readers from what I feel, hit the back button when they see too much on an OC so read, it is important. The Forahask is the enemy race here so just keep that in mind. There will be an adventure later on but I will go according to the timeline.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters here except a few of them. The ideas too may come from others so don't sue.  
  
Seiji: Now on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*3 years before the summer camp*  
  
In the distance, cries of pain could be heard.  
  
"So you think you can just get us into detention without expecting anything from us?" A large boy in a full white uniform said as he kicked a smaller boy. The boy fell onto his knees, blood dripping on the ground. He had short black hair and black eyes and was smaller than most boys his age.  
  
"You're just a class president, you have no right to tell on us!" He said as he pushed the boy down onto his stomach. "Get him guys!" The whole group of bullies moved in, throwing punches and kicks at the poor boy.  
  
The school bell rang in the distance and the group left.  
  
'Damn it! I only did my job, what they did was wrong. I had all the right to tell the teachers.' The boy thought as he got up. 'Let's see. I got a nose bleed, a black eye, some bruises and cuts. It's not that bad, nothing broken today.'  
  
'Ok now I am late for class, my uniform is in a mess and I'm injured, the teacher is not going to be pleased.' He thought as he limped across the school field in attempt to get back to class as fast as he could.  
  
'Sometimes I wonder why I exist. I think I live only to be tortured, ridiculed, blamed... Well what is it?'  
  
*In another realm at the same time*  
  
"The Forahask are on the move, we need a guardian for this world." A male voice said.  
  
"That is correct, but we need to find one who is pure of heart, who is responsible, one who has the strength and courage to face the onslaught, one who has determination and strong will power so he would continue to fight on against all odds." A female voice replied.  
  
"His heart must be strong, so he will not fall to the darkness. This way he will not be defeated so easily. " A male voice different from the first one stated.  
  
"He must have the power that sleeps within him." The first male voice said. A vision of the earth appears. "Ahh. how about this one"  
  
The vision zooms in onto a boy with black hair and eyes, limping across a field. "This boy possesses the power, his heart is strong and he may be the one that will defeat the invaders." The female voice said.  
  
*Back to the real world*  
  
"What the." the boy looked up and saw clouds forming above him, swirling in a circle. The next thing he knew a bolt of lightning struck him. He cried out in fear but to his surprise he was not in pain. In fact, he felt warm as if it were comforting him.  
  
"Seiji, your world is in danger and you have the power to save it." A voice rang in his head.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked alarmed.  
  
"My name is Remus, I am a watcher. One of many who watch over the worlds and make sure they are safe from harm. Your world is in grave danger. A race from another world, more advanced than yours has depleted their resources, they are conquering other worlds for the resources to ensure their survival. But that is only one of the two reasons they do it. Over time they have developed a lust for blood and would annihilate other races for the fun of it. Many worlds have fallen to them, yours has been targeted. Will you accept the challenge and become a Guardian?" The voice replied.  
  
"You expect me to believe this?" He said.  
  
"Then can you explain the lightning that just hit you?" The voice said flatly.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Uh, Okay I believe you. But I'm only 8, how can I save the world?" Seiji asked slowly taking in what he had just heard.  
  
"The power that sleeps within you will be awakened and you will be granted the power to improve on it. Failing in your mission would only mean death and turning to the dark side would also mean death for you, you are connected to us in some way, once we feel that you have turned to the dark side, we will kill you personally. So do you accept the challenge and responsibility of being the Guardian." The voice said in a serious tone.  
  
"Well, I guess so." Seiji said hesitating. "Wait this is it! This is my destiny, the very reason I exist. If I don't accept then everyone's going to die, so I am willing and I swear that I will lay down my life if I have to' he cried out.  
  
"Very well then. You will have 2 years to train yourself, increase your strength, your power. They will arrive in 2 years, remember this well. You fighting technique is self-acquired, hone your skills and become strong. Your weapon has already been made" The voice said fading.  
  
A white light appeared in front of him and took form. A katana, Seiji reached out and grabbed it, but fell due to its heavy weight. But he felt a power in it, out of curiosity he pulled the sword out of it sheath. It glowed a faint blue then it faded away. The blade was shining silver, he could see his reflection in it. It looked like it was made from a strong material and was very sharp. Then it glowed white again and vanished.  
  
"Your sword is made from a strong material in our realm, it will continue to be strong unless its rightful wielder loses hope. For now I will seal it within you. You will be able to call upon it anytime when the time arrives. You should be able to change your clothes at will to keep your identity. One more thing your watch has been modified, it has many functions, discover it on your own."  
  
Soon the lightning faded away. Seiji looked at his hands confused by what had just taken place. He pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. "Owww. fine it was not a dream."  
  
He looked at his watch. It has change a little, a few more buttons and looks a little bigger than it used to be. He felt a power, deep inside him. 'Well I would have to start training soon then.' Somehow he managed to run back to class despite his injuries.  
  
He arrived in class 10 minutes late. His teacher stared at him coldly.  
  
"Well Seiji, you're late by 10 minutes!" She shrieked, stressing on the words late and 10. "As class president, I expect you to set a good example for the rest of your classmates. But from what I have heard and seen, you are obviously not fit for the job." He was devastated, not only has he been beaten up, even his teacher does not believe in him. "You!" She continued pointing at him, "Are a disgrace to the school, you get into fights and not only that, you lie and cheat."  
  
"WHAT!" He shouted, "When did I ever do any of that! If you can find another person in school that looks as roughed up as me, you can't accuse me of starting a fight."  
  
"Talking back to your teacher eh. Well, look at yourself. You're so small, how can you expect to win a fight. Detention for you after school and this is no ordinary detention. You are going to stand in the middle of the field under the sun with bricks tied to your arms and you are to keep your arms up for a few hours." The class broke into applause.  
  
After school Seiji proceeded to find his teacher, she dragged him to the field and tied a brick to each of his arms. 'Might as well start training' he thought as he held out his arms with the extra weight on them. 'I will become stronger.'  
  
*2 years have passed since then*  
  
A boy is seen practicing in a park with some sort of strap-ons strapped to his arms, legs and body. He was obviously shadow-boxing. His eyes and hair were black and sweat trickled down his face.  
  
'It's been 2 years. I have gotten stronger and faster, thanks to these weights in the strap-ons and the meditation has increased my energy. I could feel it coursing through my veins. I can shoot energy now in many different forms, be it rays, beams, concentrated balls or blasts. I have also learned how to concentrate my energy to form magic. Somehow I have managed to keep my secret from everyone else. But I have a feeling that someone will find out soon.'  
  
His watch beeped, he looked at it. 'It's nearly time for dinner, better get going.' Seiji thought as he took off the weights and dumped them into his backpack which already contained some extra weights and started running home with it on his back.  
  
Suddenly a wave of evil energy swept past him, Seiji closed his eyes and his clothes changed. Nobody had noticed it but now he was wearing a white T- shirt, blue jeans, a blue button up shirt that was not buttoned up, black gloves(up to his wrist and exposing his fingers) and a black cap. His sneakers were still the same and his hair had grown a little longer. Only the back had grown the most and it was tied up in a small ponytail, other than that, the rest of it just stuck out from under his cap.  
  
A portal appeared and about 15 figures stepped out of it. Armed with some sort of hi-tech guns they were wearing light armor that consist a chest plate some arm guards and leg guards. Underneath the armor, they wore battle robes. They almost look human except much more masculine and their skin was grey. Their yellow eyes could be seen through their head gear that mainly covered most of their head except part of the back and the eyes.  
  
"ATTACK!" One of them shouted.  
  
People were already fleeing from the area, as their laser beams were fired in all directions. Then they noticed a boy, not moving. Just standing there staring at them. They then concentrated their attacks on him.  
  
"They're here already, oh well here goes." Seiji muttered under his breath. In a flash, he was gone. The beams missed their target and the Forahask stopped. In a second, he was a few meters to the left from his original location, he was closer to them too.  
  
"What! It can't be.. A guardian?" They fired rapidly at him missing every round, as he disappeared and reappeared again and again each time closer to them.  
  
The next thing they knew he was right in front of their leader.  
  
"What? Can't handle my speed?" He taunted as he punched the leader right in the stomach with his left fist. In a second, he delivered a roundhouse to his head with his right leg. Then he grabbed the guy's face with his left palm. "See ya." He said sarcastically as he blasted the head with some energy. His body burst into dust a moment later.  
  
He moved towards the others but not as fast as the last time. He looked as if he was going to crash into them but at the last moment he dodged and spun past them only after he delivered a few blows to each of them.  
  
The invaders were all frozen on the spot for a moment before collapsing onto the ground. Seiji clenched his right fist and just cried, "BURN!" His right hand burst into flames but it died down immediately and the Forahask were engulfed in flames for a short period before exploding into clouds of particles.  
  
Another portal appeared nearby and more Forahask appeared out of it. "Our report shows that our forces here were destroyed almost instantly, so we came here from neighboring areas to find out the reason." One of them reporting to their leader, "We are having an easier time elsewhere."  
  
A blue blast of energy swept over them and all they could feel was excruciating pain and extreme heat before bursting into dust. Several meters behind them stood Seiji with his right arm outstretched and left arm supporting it. "That was easy, one blast and they're dead. I'm hungry." He said before changing his clothes back and scooting off home.  
  
'It's amazing what a bit of magic can do to my speed, although I'm sure in the future I can move faster than that without using magic.' Seiji thought recounting the battle he just had.  
  
Upon entering the house he noticed the TV on, his family was watching the news. "It seems we are being invaded by a force from another world, these mysterious beings appear out of what appears to be some sort of portal. They are highly dangerous and have appeared in almost every town all over the world. So far the armies have been able to hold them off, no deaths have been reported yet but there are casualties. However here in Tokyo, they have appeared and concentrated in an area but they mysteriously vanished, according to witnesses, a boy was seen holding them off. We will get back to you with more updates" The reporter said.  
  
'This is far worse than I expected it to be.' Seiji thought as he headed to his room to drop off his stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiji: Well what do you think? Well, I'll post a few chapters in 1 shot so I can get to the digidestineds soon. More about Seiji will be told to you in the next chapter. Please review, I would like to know if anyone is reading this. Don't flame. 


	2. To Odaiba

Chapter 2  
  
To Odaiba  
  
Seiji: Well here it is. The next chapter. So who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
*Everyone shoots up hands*  
  
Seiji: Alright, Matt you do it.  
  
Matt: Seiji does not own digimon or any of the characters here except a few of them. Although it would be nice if he did. Hey can you make me cool.  
  
Seiji: Yeah! No problem. (For those who haven't realized yet, Seiji is me.) On with the fic...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 months have passed since the attacks have begun. Now the attacks are concentrated at Odaiba and Tokyo. Seiji has been able to defeat the invaders in Tokyo. Although his identity still remains a mystery, his presence has become known to the rest of the world. The world now lives in fear of both him and the invaders.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Seiji was sitting at a table with four other children around it. They were out in the garden in front of his house. Their parents sat at another table nearby.  
  
"We really never talked about this but what do you all think of that boy who fights those bad guys?" A girl with shoulder length black hair said. Her eyes were black as well.  
  
"I think he's fine Ayame. He's protecting us and so he should not be dangerous." Seiji said.  
  
"But Onii-chan, he has such scary powers. What makes you think he won't attack us?" Ayame questioned her older brother.  
  
"I have to agree with her, Seiji, who knows he may not even be human." A boy with brown hair and clear blue eyes said. His hair was somewhat long  
  
"Tetsuo, think for a moment will you! If he really wanted us dead we would be dead by now. Look even the army can't hold those invaders off but he can. He would thrash our whole army if he wanted to." Seiji snapped back defending himself.  
  
"Why are you so worked up Seiji, but what you said is true." A boy who looks like Tetsuo said, his hair however was short and he was smaller than Tetsuo.  
  
"Satoshi's right Onii-chan, I never seen you like this before." A small girl said before taking a sip from the cup of cola in her hands. Her hair was short, wavy and you guessed it, black. Her eyes too were black.  
  
"Sorry, Miho. Your Onii-chan just has a lot on his mind right now." Seiji said messing up her hair with one hand. 'Seiji, cool it. These people here don't know your other identity. Yeah, it's true that people fear you and blame you for the invasion. All that nonsense about you being the one they want to fight. They just don't understand.'  
  
"Can we just change the subject, we're supposed to be partying, it will be Christmas soon." Seiji exclaimed.  
  
*Half and hour later*  
  
A portal appeared on the road.  
  
'Damn, they came here of all places. I guess I have no choice.' Seiji thought as he stood up.  
  
"Everyone get inside the house now!" His father shouted. Seiji just stood his ground. Almost everyone was inside by now. "Seiji, get in here now! It's too dangerous out there."  
  
"Otou-san, stay inside, I'll handle this." Seiji said as he closed his eyes and glowed white. In a split second he was in his white T-shirt, blue jeans, blue buttoned up shirt, black gloves and sneakers. His hair was long and tied up in a ponytail. Everyone just stared in shock.  
  
A lone figure stepped out of the portal. "I knew I would find you here Guardian. My name is Xelkar and I am here to exterminate you." The invader said confidently. He seems better built than the previous ones and his armor and robes were more detailed.  
  
"That's what you think." Seiji shouted as he ran at a high speed towards the invader. Just as he was about to punch Xelkar in the face, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "What, no way."  
  
"I'm different from those you have faced before, I am trained to fight. I finally managed to get our entire race to realize that those guns are useless, we will have to resort to the primitive style of fighting to face you Guardians." Xelkar said swinging his sword to his left after he stabbed Seiji with it slashing his side wide open.  
  
Blood spilled onto the road. Seiji dropped to his knees, overwhelmed with pain. 'I wasn't expecting that' he thought falling flat. 'Lost too much blood I think, I'm losing it. Seiji closed his eyes and was slowly losing consciousness.  
  
Xelkar slowly advanced towards Seiji's family, confident that the Guardian was no more.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Ayame shouted. "Don't die."  
  
At that moment Seiji's eyes shot open. His life flashed before him. All that suffering he had been through was coming back to him. His family, his friends. 'I can't let them down, I must protect them and the rest of the world. I can't die now, I still have much to accomplish. I have come this far and I'm not giving up yet.' Seiji thought getting up.  
  
A golden light appeared in his left hand, he waved it across his stomach and the wound was healed. No scar could be seen. A white light erupted from his right hand and when it subsided, a katana was there in his hand. "I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Xelkar turned around to his amazement the boy was standing. "You should be dead." He charged at Seiji and soon they were in a heated battle.  
  
Seiji was fast and attacked constantly with a series of slashes, kicks, punches and thrusts. Xelkar was having a hard time dodging and blocking the blows. His long sword was a little heavy but he could still move it fast enough.  
  
Seiji found and opening and kicked him hard in the side. Xelkar stumbled back only to find Seiji airborne attempting to slash him in half. He brought his sword up to block the blow and threw Seiji back. As soon as Seiji landed he dashed forward again. Xelkar brought his sword to his side awaiting his chance but Seiji disappeared when he tried a horizontal slash to the left, he spun around and saw Seiji above him. He tried to defend himself but it was too late. He staggered back clutching his left shoulder.  
  
"Damn it, I didn't know you were this strong. You even broke my armor. It seems I have underestimated you humans, I'll let you off for now." Xelkar said fading into a portal behind him.  
  
Seiji fell back on the ground exhausted. 'Even though I did not shoot any energy but healing sure does take a lot of it.' He sat up breathing heavily. 'This is bad, the invaders are switching to armed combat. I need to get stronger.'  
  
Ayame, Tetsuo, Satoshi and Miho ran up to him.  
  
"It's you, that boy, it's really you." Ayame exclaimed.  
  
"I never expected this" Tetsuo said helping Seiji up.  
  
"Well believe it!" Seiji said.  
  
"You monster!" Seiji's mother shouted. "Where's my son? What have you done to him? Return him to me."  
  
"Kaa-san, it really is me." Seiji said. 'Now I got a lot of explaining to you.' He thought.  
  
"Then what is with your power and that sword?" His father questioned.  
  
"The invaders take over worlds and kill entire races for fun. In each world there are Guardians, I'm a Guardian for this world. The Guardians all have the power that sleeps within them awakened, they get stronger through training and battles. But of course we're not immortals, we die as well you know. Many have fallen and so have their worlds." Seiji explained.  
  
"But why you, a child, not someone else?" He questioned further.  
  
"I'm not good at explaining this. Hey Remus, you there?" Seiji called out.  
  
"Seiji, how many times do I have to tell you that can you be a bit more respectful?" A male voice echoed through the neighbourhood.  
  
"Sorry, but anyway you're starting to sound like me when you talk. You don't sound like some wise sage you sounded like 2 years ago."  
  
"I guess some of your traits just rubbed off on me after these years, I will do the explaining for you." The male voice answered.  
  
"Well where shall I start? Oh, I'm a watcher from another world, one of many who watch over the worlds. Your world is one of the many I watch over. These invaders are from another world, they take over other worlds for two reasons, their resources and the pleasure of destroying life. We watchers can't kill them instead we choose Guardians. Your son has been chosen to be a Guardian, because of his strong heart. His determination is like no other. Well, anyway he is here to protect you, so do not fear him, instead support him. He receives strength when any one of you is in danger. Only if your life is threatened by the invaders will he receive extra burst of strength to protect you at all cost. You must accept him, if not your world shall fall and you all will die." The voice said.  
  
"You are not fighting those guys on your own, onii-chan." Ayame shouted. "Count me in." Tetsuo said coolly. "You're not having all the fun to yourselves, are you?" Satoshi said beaming. "If Onii-chan and One-chan are in it, I'm in it." Miho said.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous." Seiji said immediately.  
  
"I beg to differ Seiji. You will need help, the Forahask are targeting you now because you are the strongest Guardian. These four have the potential to fight them. Their hearts are strong like yours." The watcher said.  
  
"Fine, you four will start training. You can find the stuff I used to train in my room."  
  
Lightning struck all of four of them. They screamed in fear but soon realize it didn't hurt. Soon it faded and the four of them, felt power flowing through their veins.  
  
Ayame had two japanese short swords crossed and attached to the back of a belt around her hips.  
  
Tetsuo had a blue long sword (A/N: Like Tidus' brotherhood in Final Fantasy X and I don't own that sword).  
  
Satoshi had a silver staff.  
  
Miho had gloves with clear orbs on it. The lightning faded away and the four stared at their weapons in amazement.  
  
"Seiji, I have a mission for you. Go to the city you call Odaiba, there you will meet 8 children who will save another world from darkness. Do not worry about the invaders when you follow them to that world." The watcher said.  
  
"Fine, who can I stay with? I know! I can stay with Tai and Hika-chan. Otou-san can you give them a call?" Seiji asked his father. His father just retreated into the house.  
  
"Why can't everybody be granted power? Wouldn't it be easier?" Satoshi's and Tetsuo's mother asked in tears.  
  
"There are those who would abuse the power granted to them. We can't let that happen so we choose those who are strong of heart. I got to go now." The voice said fading.  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind them. All of them turned to see a man in a suit. "My name is Ryota Hajima. I am a member of a newly formed international organization. I have heard everything so far and I would wish to enlist the help of you five young children. The organization was formed to combat the Forahask but it seems you five are enough so we wish to assist you in any way. We could provide you with an apartment in Odaiba if you wish." The man said.  
  
Just then Seiji's father came out of the house. "My brother says you can stay with them Seiji."  
  
"I guess you could just send me some money every month so that I could pay my relatives for putting me up. Oh and can you help me with the paperwork? You know school and all those stuff. Can I go to Odaiba elementary and can you put me in the same class as my cousin Tai?" Seiji said.  
  
"You guys stay here and train, I'm going to Odaiba alone, this way you all can concentrate on your training. They should be hunting me down over there, I just hope no one else gets hurt."  
  
"Excuse me residents may I request that all of you keep this a secret. I do not want the whole world to know about this. If you tell we will take measures against you." Ryota said through a loud speaker.  
  
*3 days later*  
  
"Bye take care you guys." Seiji said from the train.  
  
"Bye" Everybody else shouted from the platform. There were his parents, his siblings Ayame and Miho, his neighbours and best friends Tetsuo and Satoshi and their parents.  
  
Seiji soon lost sight of them as the train traveled down the track. 'At least I get to start school afresh. Everybody used to hate me in the last one. Wonder if I will make any friends. Better not get to close to anyone or they will be in danger.'  
  
Seiji fell asleep after a while. He woke up to rays of the sun shining on his face. He looked at his watch. "Whoa I slept for quite a while now." Seiji exclaimed.  
  
"We will be reaching Odaiba soon, will all passengers please gather your belongings." A female voice said over the speakers  
  
Seiji grabbed his backpack and another hand-held bag and got ready to alight.  
  
"We have reached Odaiba station, will all passengers alight."  
  
Seiji stepped out into the bright sunlight, he shielded his eyes with his hand.  
  
"Seiji!"  
  
"Huh?" Before he knew a brown-haired girl had jumped into his arms just as he dropped the leather bag.  
  
"Hey there Hika-chan, how's my favourite cousin been?" Seiji said happily.  
  
"Fine." She answered as he put her down.  
  
"I haven't seen you since your 6th birthday, you certainly have grown quite a bit" He said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Yeah and you have too, you must have gotten your height from your father, even Ayame is taller than me even though we're the same age." Kari said pushing his hand off gently  
  
"Seiji, how've ya been?" Tai asked.  
  
"Great, I see you haven't grown much." Seiji replied jokingly.  
  
"Knock it off." Tai said a bit irritated.  
  
"I know Seiji's grown a lot but can we go now? We can leave all the talking later in the car" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"I'm sure Seiji would want to rest, it's been a long trip you know." Mr. Kamiya said.  
  
"Sure!" The three kids answered.  
  
'Wonder how long it will be before they find out.' Seiji thought getting into the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiji: In the next chapter, more of the digidestineds will be making their entrance. 


	3. Life in Odaiba with New Friends

Chapter 3  
  
Life in Odaiba with New Friends  
  
Seiji: Well here is the next chapter. Tai do the disclaimer. Can you stop stuffing yourself with that pizza! You're gonna get indigestion  
  
Tai: Well you're right. But why me?  
  
Seiji: *eyes go to killer mode, hands on katana* You know Tai I can help with your indigestion.  
  
Tai: Seiji doesn't own digimon and never will. But he does own some of the characters.  
  
Seiji: Good! *Returns to normal* Now shall we begin?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived in the Kamiyas' apartment in the evening.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya led Seiji to the guest bedroom. "Seiji, this will be your room, do whatever you like to it."  
  
"Thanks, Oba-san. But you know me, I wouldn't personalize this room. I'll just use it." Seiji replied. (A/N: Well I looked it up and Oba-san is used for calling your grandmother or aunt. I think it's the way you pronounce it.)  
  
"Yeah right! Remember what he did to me on your 6th birthday Kar?" Tai whispered to Kari. Kari only manage to stifle a giggle.  
  
"I heard that Tai! Unless you want history to repeat itself, you better keep your mouth shut." Seiji shouted from his room.  
  
"How in the world can he hear me? And you don't own me!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Cut it out boys, dinner's ready." Mrs. Kamiya shouted from the kitchen. Immediately Mr. Kamiya's, Tai's and Kari's faces went pale.  
  
At the dining table, where the five were seated. Mrs. Kamiya was staring at the other 3 who were reluctant to start eating. As for the dinner, it was not really appetizing.  
  
"What's with all of you? Why aren't you all eating?" Seiji asked Kari who was sitting next to him.  
  
"You don't want to try my Kaa-san's cooking, it's anything she can burn."  
  
"Okay." That was the answer Kari got back.  
  
Finally Mrs. Kamiya snapped. "I know my cooking isn't that great but do you all really have to do this to me? I mean I slaved by the stove to give Seiji a nice dinner!" The others were already at the edge of their seats ready to escape the fury of Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"This is really good!" All eyes were turned to Seiji who was already stuffing his face. "I don't know why you guys say it's bad."  
  
"Well at least somebody appreciates my cooking." Mrs. Kamiya said as she sat down and popped a piece of chicken in her mouth. The next moment she had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Mr. Kamiya questioned his wife  
  
"I'm.. fine just..fine." Mrs. Kamiya said with great difficulty before heading into the kitchen. "Maybe we should just settle for instant noodles."  
  
The other three just let out a sigh of relief. "Seiji, you sure you're okay..." Kari said turning to her cousin who was still stuffing his face.  
  
But she was interrupted by Seiji. "Of course I'm fine, can I finish all of this then?"  
  
"Sure..." Kari said with a huge sweat drop on her head. 'How does he do that?'  
  
After dinner they were just lazing around watching TV.  
  
"Seiji, don't you need to use the bathroom or something like that?" Kari asked once more  
  
"What gives you that idea, Hika?"  
  
"Well you ate 4 bowls of rice, and all the dishes that Kaa-san made."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind, but you sure do eat a lot, much more than Onii-chan."  
  
"Hey!" Tai interrupted.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a growing boy." Seiji said ignoring Tai . "That's my line!" Tai shouted as he lunged for Seiji.  
  
"Stop it Tai!" Mr. Kamiya butted in. "Why don't you two spend the next few days showing Seiji around since the school term hasn't started yet. He will be living here for quite a while and we don't want him getting lost, do we?"  
  
"Okay." The siblings chorused.  
  
So the three spent the next few days walking all over the area. They did not meet anyone they knew. But Tai and Kari did lose Seiji once, but he found them shortly. Later that day, they found out that there was a group of Forahask in the area around the time they lost Seiji. So, they thought he must have been separated from them when the people left for cover.  
  
Soon, the school term started.  
  
The alarm clock was ringing in Tai's bedroom. Kari woke up and turned it off. She sleepily went over to Tai. "Tai, wake up. We got school today, you don't want to be late do you?" She said tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Sora, give me a minute." Tai mumbled in his sleep  
  
'What makes him think that Sora lives with us?' Kari thought.  
  
"Who's Sora?" a voice behind her asked  
  
"Ahhh, Seiji don't scare me like that!" Kari shouted as she stumbled back. Then she noticed that Seiji was already dressed in a blue T-shirt and cargo pants. "Looks like you're ready for your first day, and as for Sora, you'll meet her and I think you have."  
  
"Huh, what happened?" Tai mumbled as he got up. He woke up when Kari screamed.  
  
"Get ready for school you two, breakfast will be ready soon" Seiji said leaving the room.  
  
When they reached the table they were surprised that the food looked safe to eat, bent on finding out who cooked it, they looked in the kitchen and their jaws dropped. Seiji was there cooking with their mother taking notes at the side.  
  
"When did you learn how to cook?" Kari asked  
  
"Well, when I'm hungry, I always look for something to eat and well instead of eating chips and stuff I decided to learn how to cook and make a meal for myself." Seiji answered while flipping a pancake. "Well, after last night, I decided that Oba-san here needs some teaching so here I am. Oh, and I made us lunches too."  
  
"You did what?" Tai shouted amazed by the fact that his cousin could do so much at the age of eleven.  
  
"Don't talk, just eat." Seiji said bringing out a pile of pancakes.  
  
After breakfast, they were leaving for school.  
  
"You two go on first, I'll catch up later. I got some things to do first." Seiji said going into his room.  
  
"Okay" Tai and Kari called back as they left for school.  
  
*In school*  
  
Tai entered his classroom and took his seat at the back of the class next to Matt.  
  
"So how was your Christmas?" Matt asked  
  
"Fine." Tai answered back in a boring tone.  
  
"Well someone's in a bad mood." Sora piped in as she turned around to face Tai to join in the conversation.  
  
"I am not in a bad mood, I just hate coming back for classes."  
  
"Still sounds like you're in a bad mood to me." Matt chuckled  
  
"Just drop it Matt.  
  
"Yeah Matt, don't make fun of Tai." Sora said defending Tai.  
  
"Sora, you don't have to protect your boyfriend you know, I mean Matt is only joking." A girl sitting on the left of Sora added. She had shoulder length hair that was a dark chocolate brown, her eyes too were brown. After that both Tai and Sora turned red.  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura, we're childhood friends." Sora argued trying to recover.  
  
"That's what they always say." A girl on the left of Sakura said. She had blonde hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Not you too Hannah." Sora whined.  
  
Just then their teacher walked in. Fujima-sensei. He was the coolest teacher around. He taught them English and for Physical Education (PE otherwise known as Gym class). He was also the basketball coach.  
  
(A/N: This is Japan, once you are in a class you follow that class all the way, also the teachers come to class, not the students moving around. I'm not too sure but I think this is the case.)  
  
'For once I'm happy when a teacher comes in." Tai thought.  
  
"We have a new student joining our class this year." Fujima-sensei announced proudly. There was some murmuring going around the class. "May I have you all welcome him to our class?" The class started to clap. "You may come in now."  
  
Seiji walked into the class room with his hands in his pockets as Fujima- sensei wrote his name on the board. "You may want to introduce yourself." Fujima-sensei told him as he continues writing his name.  
  
"Hi, my name is Seiji Kamiya. Nice to meet you all." He said smiling. The whole class stared at him then to Tai who was slouching in his seat and had his hands behind his head. "I see you all are a bit surprised. Yes, that guy there with hair bigger than his brain is my cousin." Seiji said pointing to Tai.  
  
The class broke out laughing including Fujima-sensei and as for Tai, he stood up and shouted. "Seiji! Why I ought to beat the crap out of you."  
  
"Cool it Tai, I only meant it as a joke."  
  
"You're always picking on me."  
  
"That's what older cousins are for."  
  
"But you're only older than me by a few months, and why don't you pick on Kari?"  
  
"Well Kari already had you picking on her so I'm just helping my favourite cousin have her revenge."  
  
".."  
  
"Don't worry Tai, if you stop picking on her I'll stop too."  
  
Tai just sat down in defeat, his cousin was always better with words.  
  
"Why don't you take the sit next to Tai?"  
  
Seiji made his way to the seat on the left of Tai.  
  
(A/N: I know you're confused with the sitting arrangement. So here it is)  
  
Hannah/Sakura/Sora/...  
  
Empty /Seiji /Tai /Matt  
  
The three girls turned around as he sat down. "So you're Tai's cousin. My name is Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Oh so you're Sora, I heard a lot about you from Tai."  
  
"And I'm Hannah Tsujimoto, Sora's friend" Hannah added at the same time thinking 'Good-looking but not my type.'  
  
"I'm Sakura Hanabara. (Very original huh) Another friend of Sora's, but I'm kind of close to Kari too." The brown haired girl in front of him introduced herself with a smile. 'Cute, I wonder what he's like. He's funny and cool that's for sure.'  
  
"Okay." Seiji said trying to remember their names especially Sakura. 'She's pretty.. Seiji get yourself together, you can't look like an idiot in front of them especially her. Damn thought of her again'  
  
"Matt's my name and say, haven't we seen you before." The blonde male added.  
  
"Now that you mention it Matt, he sort of does look familiar... I know! Kari's Sixth birthday. You were the one who threw the bucket of water on Tai's head and then threw a whole packet of flour on him. I can never forget that person."  
  
"Haha! That was you, good one Seiji. Anyway Sora for what reason couldn't you forget Seiji." Hannah eyed Sora suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't there that day." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Seiji asked.  
  
"I fell sick, so I couldn't go." The two of them continued talking ignoring a blushing Sora.  
  
"Ahem!" All seven of them shot up. "Now that I've gotten your attention, can we get started with class?" Fujima-sensei said.  
  
The day crept by slowly. Soon it was time for PE. The class changed into their gym clothes and headed outside onto the field where Fujima-sensei was standing.  
  
"For these few weeks, we're doing soccer." He announced, there were some groans and cheers while Tai and Sora hi-five each other. "We'll be playing 6-a-side soccer, so split up into groups of sixes."  
  
The group of five friends grabbed Seiji along with them to make a group of six.  
  
"Are you good in soccer?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai answered for Seiji instead "I whooped his ass the last round, he's okay I guess."  
  
"Hey, that was 3 years ago, you haven't played against me since then." Seiji defended himself.  
  
"Well, the rest of us are good I guess, I play with Tai often and we're on the same team for our club. As for Matt, he's fast enough and that will do. Sakura and Hannah are in the Kendo club and the cheerleading squad respectively so they're fit." Sora explained to Seiji.  
  
"You're in the Kendo club?" Seiji questioned Sakura.  
  
"Yeah.. I am interested in martial arts" She replied blushing a little. 'Please don't let him not like me."  
  
"Cool!" Sakura was relieved to hear his answer.  
  
"She's captain too, for the girls' side that is. But she can beat the guy's captain." Hannah added.  
  
"Wow! You must be good then."  
  
Since there was one soccer field, the teams took turns to play. Finally it was time for Tai and his team to play.  
  
Hannah was goal keeper, Sakura and Matt were the defenders, and Seiji was playing midfielder while Tai and Sora were the strikers.  
  
*Kari's classroom*  
  
Kari was in class when she heard the noise outside, she took a peek out onto the field and spotted her brother's class playing. 'This could be interesting, Onii-chan, Sora, Sakura, Matt, Hannah and Seiji! I didn't know Seiji was in Onii-chan's class. This could be interesting.  
  
*Back to the field*  
  
As the game started, Tai and Sora both made a goal each in a short while.  
  
As the other team started advancing once more, Matt stole the ball and passed it to Tai. Tai made a mad dash towards the opponent's goal, he already passed 4 players and there was one left before the goal, he tried to dodge the tackle but failed.  
  
As he was falling, he saw Sora being guarded tightly, there was no way she can get the ball. Then he saw a figure on his far right dashing straight for the goal. Tai immediately recognize the figure and in a final attempt flicked the ball high into the air.  
  
The class followed the ball as it fell toward Seiji. He stopped and stood his ground, he was not in a good position to bring it down to the ground and quickly gain control of it. But what he did was the last thing anyone would expect out of an eleven year old. He jumped into the air did a spin and kicked the ball towards the goal.  
  
The ball soared through the air at a high speed and straight into the goal giving the goalkeeper no time to react. It spun in the net for a second before falling to the ground.  
  
The class was silent, their mouths hung open. Tai was the first one to recover. "How in the world did you do that?"  
  
"Oh, I sort of picked up a bit of martial arts over the past 2 years. That move was not illegal was it?" Seiji replied.  
  
"Illegal! That was utterly cool!" Sakura ran up to him and hugging him. "You got to teach me that."  
  
"Umm. Sakura you know there is no need to hug me if you want to learn that." Seiji said blushing. 'She's holding on to me!'  
  
"Huh? Sorry." Sakura let go of him blushing as well. 'Way to go Sakura, now he thinks that you're some sort of girl who throws herself at a guy even if they only met for one day.'  
  
*Kari's classroom*  
  
'When did Seiji learn to do that?' Kari thought but was slowly interrupted by her teacher. "KARI!"  
  
"Huh?" She said as she quickly stood up.  
  
"I called you for third time already." Her teacher looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Sorry, I sort of notice my Onii-chan's class playing soccer and sort of decided to watch it. You know how I always look up to my Onii-chan." Kari said apologetically.  
  
"Well Kari, I saw that goal too, and I am surprised how a child can do that but that definitely wasn't your brother." Her teacher said.  
  
"What goal?" Davis asked.  
  
"Not now Davis." The teacher said slightly irritated.  
  
"Yeah well, that's true but the one that scored was my cousin. Seiji Kamiya, he just transferred here. You can go and check if you don't believe me" Kari said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Kari, I believe you, don't cry okay? Now sit down and try to pay attention, I'll ask someone else to answer the question. Davis!" The teacher said as she walked away towards Davis.  
  
Kari just sat down and looked out the window to see Sakura holding on to Seiji. 'That's cute.' She thought before she turned back for the lesson.  
  
*Back at the field*  
  
"Now that's over can we please continue?" Fujima-sensei asked. The teams took their places again. "Tai, remember you are not a one-man-team." Tai blushed at that comment and the whistle to start was blown.  
  
Tai took another shot but it was caught by the goalkeeper, he kicked it back into the field but as it was coming down the class noticed that it was Seiji that was in that area. They waited for him to another one of those stunts.  
  
Seiji took everyone by surprise by back-facing the ball. As it came down he did a back flip, kicked it into the goal and landed back on his feet. The class cheered at the amazing feat. As for Seiji, he was being hugged by Sakura again. Shortly after, the match ended and so did the period.  
  
During lunch the group was at a table chatting, Kari had joined them too.  
  
"Seiji you mean you made this?" Matt said taking some food out of Seiji's lunchbox.  
  
"Yeah, is there a problem with me cooking?" Seiji asked a little offended.  
  
"No. I mean it's so good, it's hard to believe you made it."  
  
"Really!" Everyone started picking some stuff out of Seiji's lunchbox, except for Sora who took some out from Tai. Kari was basically left alone.  
  
"It's good!" They all chorused.  
  
Matt suddenly was staring off at some girl with brown hair.  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a good catch, Sakura." Hannah whispered  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura whispered back feigning ignorance.  
  
"You were all over him just now."  
  
"I was just asking him to teach me how to do that"  
  
Kari heard the whole conversation between the two girls  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly, and the three were on their way home. Seiji and Kari were hanging back behind Tai.  
  
"So Seiji, what do you think about Sakura?"  
  
"Eh? Why do you ask?" Seiji answered blushing  
  
"I saw what she did during your match."  
  
"Well she is nice, friendly and pretty.."  
  
"I knew it! You like her don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I just met her today."  
  
"So? Does that make a difference?"  
  
"Let's just stop talking about me. How about your Onii-chan and Sora?"  
  
"They were friends since they were small, but I'm thinking of changing that soon." Kari said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"But we can't do much now. We'll wait a few more years when you're older, then we have more freedom to do stuff."  
  
"Okay, it's a promise"  
  
"Yep"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiji: Well, what do you think? Is it good? OK, maybe not yet. I think most of you realize that I'm going to do a bit of everything. Daily life, throw in some adventure and romance later on. 


End file.
